The Timelord and the Tamaran
by Mr Whovian Hackleton
Summary: The Doctor meet a young kind girl named Starfire as the Doctor and Starfire are going on adventure


The Timelord and the Tamaran

Written by Edward Hackleton

Chapter 1: The blue box

Poor Starfire was feeling very ill with the sickness, she was lying in her bed feeling very poorly.

"Oh Robin I don't feel very well, I am feeling the sickness and I'm really sad." Starfire said sadly.

"I guess I don't want to do it without you, Starfire your the heroic girl for the Teen Titan." Said Robin.

Robin really had no choice whenever to leave behind or to bring her to save Jump city but Starfire really said something to Robin. "Fear not, Robin you'll have to go on without me it the only choice for you and my friends, I'll be okay when the sickness will fade away." Starfire said by putting one hand to cup Robin's face.

As Robin left Starfire alone in her bedroom, Robin joined with his team and off they save Jump city. 2 hours later Starfire was still not feeling well but suddenly a blue box faded in, Starfire bedroom she hide under the bed as the door open from the blue box and a head popped out of the blue box.

"That odd," Said the man. "this is a little girl's bedroom, hmm well I don't like it." The man could see a girl hiding under the bed which the girl is really scared because she was thinking that she was going to be kidnap by a stranger, the man was really friendly because he not going to hurt anyone and the girl.

"It okay, I'm not going to hurt you I'm just friendly, that all." The man said to the girl.

"Who are you sir, are you not going to hurt me or not going to kidnap me." Said Starfire.

The man looked at her with a smile. "No I'm not like that, my name is the Doctor I travel through time and space and I am a timelord from Gallifrey because I am the last of the timelords of Gallifrey." Said the Doctor.

"Nice to meet you friend , I am Starfire from Tamaran and I am a princess of Tamaran but my evil sister took the throne and betrayed me from the Gordanians because they are not nice to me and my sister." Starfire said sadly.

The Doctor really felt sorry about Starfire as they are friends which they have something in common which is true.

"You don't seem to look well, Starfire," Said the Doctor. "got an idea, this would make you feel better with a healing drink here you go." The Doctor gave a healing water to Starfire. She drank the healing water which made her feel much better now.

"I feel better," Starfire said happily. "thank you so much, Doctor now that I am feeling so joyful from the healing." Starfire was so happy she hugged the Doctor which is very nice of him.

"No worries, Starfire," Said the Doctor. "do you want come with me on an adventure, it going to be amazing and fantastic you might love it you know." The Doctor took Starfire with him to the Tardis and off they went through time and space. Starfire had a look around inside the Tardis which is bigger on the inside than the outside of the Tardis.

"It really big inside, Doctor. This makes me so happy." Said Starfire happily as she smiled at the Doctor.

"Yes it is bigger on the inside than the outside which makes me happy like you, Starfire." The Doctor said.

The Doctor set the destination to the planet of Tamaran which they are going travel there for an adventure. "Right I've set the destination to Tamaran which is the name of this planet right." The Doctor asked.

"Yes it true, Doctor." She said to the Doctor.

"Hold on tied, Starfire." The Tardis faded away from Starfire bedroom as they've now travelling to planet Tamaran.

The Doctor and Starfire had nothing else much to do while arrive at Tamaran for like an hour to get there in time. The Doctor brought out a game of chess for Starfire and the Doctor to play.

"Now this looks good." The Doctor said cheerful but Starfire didn't quite understand about chess.

"Excuse me, Doctor I don't know how to play chess." Exclaimed Starfire for help.

"Here, let me help you with that." The Doctor helped Starfire on how to play chess but then she was good at playing chess and Starfire won the game of chess.

"Well done, Starfire you win." Said the Doctor cheering to Starfire for winning the game.

Suddenly they have arrive at the planet while the Doctor put on his coat and stepped out of the Tardis but the Doctor can see the castle of Tamaran.

"Look, Starfire there's the castle." Said the Doctor.

Starfire got out of the Tardis and she gasped that she saw the castle of Tamaran. "Oh wonderful there it is the castle of Tamaran. Starfire said cheerfully.

The Doctor and Starfire are walking over to the castle of Tamaran. Has they got there Starfire was so happy when she and the Doctor have arrived there buy they have knocked on the door and the door was open.

"Who goes there." Said the guard.

"It is I, Princess Starfire and I have brought a friend with me his name is, the Doctor." Starfire said.

The guard was very shocked when Starfire has returned to her home planet and she brought along a new friend of hers.

"Hello sir nice to meet you I'm the, Doctor I'm come in peace to you and the people of Tamaran." Said the Doctor.

The guard opened the door to the entrance to the castle as they are going to meet the ground ruler of Tamaran. The Doctor looked around the hallway of the castle, he really liked the castle so he asked Starfire.

"Starfire, there is something I wanted to say the castle looks, well amazing than Gallifrey but I must say you're home planet is brilliant. Said the Doctor kindly.

Starfire founded the Doctor really nice, kind and sweet she really liked him as a best friend.

The people of Tamaran were excited and happy to Starfire once again and they saw her new which he is a timelord, the Doctor waved his hand and smiled to the people and they waved and smiled him back.

Someone who was here to see Starfire. "Well hello again, sister." Said the girl who came to see Starfire.

"Blackfire." Starfire said in shock.

"That you're sister who betrayed you." Asked the Doctor.

Starfire was right about her sister as she told the Doctor. "Yes it true my sister was evil and banished me to the Gordanians." Said Starfire. She was not happy to see her sister for a long time ago.

"And who is this, Starfire." Asked Blackfire.

"I'm the Doctor, I'm her friend you know." Said the Doctor.

"The Doctor... such a handsome man he is." Blackfire thought to herself.

The Doctor could tell Blackfire about himself from where he came from and who he is.

"I'm not human, I'm a timelord from Gallifrey, I travel by the Tardis through time and space, because I came from the other universe." The Doctor said to everyone of Tamaran.

"Well let's celebrate the feast of our special guest, the Doctor." Said Blackfire celebrating the new guest of Tamaran.

While everyone was sitting down on their chairs they were glad to Starfire as they celebrate a toast to Starfire and the Doctor.

"thank you so much everyone." The Doctor said cheerful.

Dinner was ready which is not just any food from earth it from the other planets to eat but the people of Tamaran were so hungry because they've got no table manners but the Doctor watched everyone scoffing their food of hunger.

"Well don't mind if I do." Said the Doctor getting some food.

Meanwhile Starfire shows the Doctor her bedroom, he looked around and he thought. "Just like Gallifrey." He thought to himself.

He looked at Starfire drawings on the wall. "Starfire did you draw these pictures." He asked.

"Yes do you like them, Doctor?" Said Starfire.

"Yeah there good I knew you got some talents like having special powers." The Doctor said.

Chapter 2: The return of the Gordanians

While the Doctor enjoyed having a talk with Starfire but suddenly the Doctor look at the window and saw a space ship outside the castle and the ship's door open as he saw the Gordanians coming from their ship which they are on the search to find Starfire as their slave.

"I don't believe it," He thought to himself. "The Gordanians, just like she said." But Starfire saw it too because she didn't really like them. The Gordanians can be very mean and nasty to any aliens from other planets.

"Starfire, stay here I'll have a word with those Gordanians. The Doctor said getting about the Gordanians.

"But Doctor it dangerous they'll capture you as they will keep you as a slave." Worried Starfire.

The Doctor went outside of the castle as the Tamaranean people saw the Doctor walking towards the Gordanians. The Gordanians saw a man walking up to them "Right," He said to the Gordanians. "You lot need to leave this planet, I know what you lot are trying to do." The Doctor knew that the Gordanians were planning to find Starfire.

"And who are you human." Said the Gordanian leader to the man.

"I'm the Doctor and I'm not human, I am a timelord and you're not taking away from a friend of mine, Sir." Said the Doctor.

The Gordanians had an evil smile on the Doctor but suddenly they've captured him and took him away.

Hey let me go, you bullies." The Doctor shouted. "Somebody help me!" Starfire ran fast as she can to save the Doctor from the Gordanians.

"Oh isn't a Shame that you're best friend the, Doctor is kidnapped by the Gordanians." Said Blackfire being sarcastic at Starfire.

Starfire really ignored Blackfire no notice on her but as Starfire got to the Gordanian space ship she went under the ship and took off somewhere from the outer space.

Inside the ship, the Gordanians dragged the Doctor to their king. "Sir we brought in a timelord for you." Said the Gordanian to their great king.

"You will speak after me, who are you and where do you come from, timelord." Asked the Gordanian king to the Doctor.

"My name is the Doctor, I come from the planet Gallifrey." Said the Doctor.

"The Doctor," The king Gordanian thought to himself. "I never heard a planet called, Gallifrey."

The Gordanians never heard of Gallifrey but as the king asked the Doctor another question.

"Who is the leader of Gallifrey to the timelords." Asked the king Gordanian.

"Rassailon, he's the leader of the timelords of Gallifrey." The Doctor said to the king Gordanian.

"Good, that all the questions done for now, take him to his cell." Ordered the king Gordanian.

The Gordanians took the Doctor to a prison cell as they throw him there for now reason but the Doctor was so sad and lonely without Starfire rescue. Meanwhile Starfire got inside the ship to rescue her best friend the Doctor.

"Where could he be," She thought to herself as she finds the Doctor in one of the prison cells. "Doctor, where are you." Said Starfire being very quietly with no loud noise to alert the Gordanians.

The Doctor can hear Starfire's voice heard was glad to see her. "Starfire, over here," Said the Doctor.

Starfire saw the Doctor inside a prison cell. "Doctor, are you alright, did the Gordanians hurt you." Asked Starfire.

"I'm okay, Starfire the king asked me some questions but the Gordanians throw me to a prison cell." The Doctor said sadly.

Starfire put her hand and cupped his face of sense of pain for what Gordanians did to him.

"Here's my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor gave Starfire a sonic screwdriver for a borrowing his screwdriver for a minute. "Use it on that door to open." The Doctor said. Starfire used the sonic screwdriver and the door was open as she free the Doctor.

"Thank you, Starfire." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Your welcome, Doctor." Said Starfire giving the sonic screwdriver back to the Doctor.

The Doctor had a plan to stop the Gordanians for cursing trouble in the planet Tamaran. He open the door with his sonic screwdriver so he could speak with the king Gordanian

"Hello again." The Doctor shouted to the Gordanians.

"Doctor, how did you get out of the cell?" Asked the king Gordanian.

"Easy." Starfire was standing next to the Doctor.

"You again, Starfire this will be the last time when you're sister betrayed you." Said the king Gordanian.

The Doctor already knew about Starfire sister, Blackfire who betrayed her to the Gordanians to be a servant which they made Starfire a slave.

"You know what gentlemen I think we better go now it a really nice hotel but it 1 out of 5 stars of you're ship because the prison cells are rubbish, you know. Said the Doctor saying goodbye to the Gordanians. The Gordanians aren't pleased when the Doctor and Starfire were about to escape.

"Stop them!" Shouted the king Gordanian.

The Gordanians were on the run to chase the Doctor and Starfire but the Doctor got his key's out and he put his fingers in his mouth and whistle for the Tardis come.

"There she is, right let get inside before they find us again." Said the Doctor.

But someone was inside the Tardis. "Hello again, I know I missed you two so much." It was Blackfire she took the Tardis with her but wasn't very happy.

"How dare you steal my Tardis." The Doctor said very angry about Blackfire.

"Well it seems that you already met the Gordanians, Doctor." Said Blackfire.

The Doctor ignored Blackfire for a reason when she stolen the Tardis when she came to save Starfire and the Doctor. The Doctor set the destination back to Tamaran.

"we'll have to get back to Tamaran for safety." The Doctor said.

Meanwhile at the planet Tamaran the Doctor, Starfire and Blackfire got back to the castle of Tamaran.

"There we are back to Tamaran." Said the Doctor opening the doors from the Tardis to step outside.

"Are you sure that your going to stay here Doctor." Starfire asked the Doctor.

"Just for a while it looks like Gordanians want war from us." The Doctor got some plans to stop the Gordanians for invading Tamaran so the Doctor went out to warn the Tamaranean people that Gordanians are coming for war.

"Everyone there's a war coming to us, I know it Gordanians and they are not nice but we can fight back to protect the planet of Tamaran and we will never fall down to the ground to the pit of mud, who will join me to save Tamaran. The Doctor said with brave words.

Everyone joined him to the battle of Gordanians.

Meanwhile the Gordanians have arrive at Tamaran again but they saw the Tamaranean getting ready for battle but they've already notice it.

Back at the Tardis the Doctor was finding his own sword, he hasn't use it for a long time since he duel the Master in a sword fight but Starfire found the Doctor holding a sword from the chest box.

"Oh, hello Starfire what are you doing here." Asked the Doctor.

"I was about to find you," Said Starfire. "Is that you're sword, Doctor your really are brave hero and a knight." The Doctor really founded her very nice of Starfire.

"I'll have to fight the king Gordanian in a sword so he'll never return again." Said the Doctor.

Starfire could be very worried about the Doctor but if he got defeated by the king Gordanian then all of the Tamaranean people will be kept as slaves for ever.

The king Gordanian didn't know what was going. "What are those foolish Tamaranean doing." Asked the king Gordanian.

"they are ready for battle sir." The Gordanian replied.

"Then we must fight against the Tamaranean." Said the king Gordanian.

The battle has begun as the Tamaranean and the Gordanians are fighting against each other in battle while the Doctor went out to find the king Gordanian for a sword fight. He went inside the ship to find him but there he is ready for the Doctor.

"So we meet at last." Said the king Gordanian.

"Yes same thing for me." The Doctor said.

The king Gordanian took out his sword same as the Doctor asked they begun the sword fight. The king Gordanian swung his sword at the Doctor and the Doctor lunged back which nearly hit him.

"You've got good skills, Doctor but your not that close to save Tamaran." Said the king Gordanian.

Chapter 3: Victory to the Tamaraneans

The Gordanians are nearly defeated by the Tamaranean but the battle did not end for Starfire and Blackfire which they fight against each other for sister to sister.

"It looks like your friend won't win the battle, it just you and me Starfire." Blackfire said.

Starfire really knew something. "So your the one brought Gordanians in Tamaran and you stole the Doctor Tardis." Starfire and Blackfire are fighting against each other for final battle.

The Doctor and the king Gordanian were still fighting with swords as the Doctor was almost defeated by the king Gordanian.

"The Tamaranean will be my slaves and so as you, Doctor." Said the king Gordanian still winning the battle.

But the Doctor stood up and fight back at the king Gordanian. "Not on my watch sir because this battle isn't over by now until you and your friends leave for good." Said the Doctor asked he still strikes the king Gordanian to the left and the right.

Starfire was fighting Blackfire but she was feeling weak and nearly defeated by her. "It looks like I still the ground who already won this battle and the Doctor will be the prisoner to Gordanians, you always be my little sister Starfire." Said Blackfire.

Starfire got up and fight back at Blackfire. "I am not little anymore!" Starfire shouted.

Blackfire tried to dodge Starfire by her green glowing ball but Blackfire was defeated by Starfire.

All of Gordanians were defeated by the Tamaranean because the battle is over but inside the space ship the king Gordanian was feeling weak by the Doctor. "It looks like I win," The Doctor said who won the sword fight. "Now you will do me a favour, do you swear for you and your friends to leave this planet for ever." Doctor put his sword next to the king Gordanian face.

"I swear, I'll leave this planet." Said the king Gordanian has he feels weaken by the Doctor.

King Gordanian brought back the Gordanians to the ship and left Tamaran and Starfire can see the Doctor heading back to the castle.

"DOCTOR!" Starfire screamed with full of joy when she was so glad to see the Doctor.

"Everyone, the Gordanians will never return and then battle is over, the is now much peaceful again." Said the Doctor as he smiles at the Tamaranean people.

Blackfire was thrown into the prison cell of Tamaran, the Doctor head back to his Tardis ready to set off but Starfire followed the Doctor to his Tardis. "Doctor, I wish to return to the planet of earth for where I belong for my home and my friends." Said Starfire happily.

The Doctor and Starfire travel back to earth when they've returned, Starfire is going to miss the Doctor. "Doctor, will I see you again." Asked Starfire to the Doctor.

"Yes until next time." The Doctor said.

The Doctor and Starfire said their goodbyes which it is a happy ending as the Doctor will see Starfire again.

The Doctor felt really sad when he feels lonely without any friends he could have but there only one thing for him.

"Hmm maybe I should go back to the other universe and go for a holiday, but first I need to go and pick up Roy and Amy for a nice trip." So he did as he head back to the other universe to see Amy and Roy.

Meanwhile the titans got back home but Starfire was so glad to see Robin again "ROBIN!" Starfire screamed as ran and hugged Robin.

"Whoa, Starfire did you miss me?" Asked Robin.

"Yes I missed you and to you my friends." Starfire said joyfully

The end


End file.
